murdoch_mysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Wall/Transcript
EXT. POLICE GAMES - DAY DAVIS Come on, Five, we're playing for Cooper. BRACKENREID We're all playing for Cooper! HOLDER We don't lose the rats who protect killers! MURDOCH We don't lose to corrupt cops! TOWNSEND What's that Murdoch? Angered Townsend drops the rope and steps forward. TOWNSEND You want at us?! CRABTREE Yeah, maybe we all do. Crabtree spits on the ground. Townsend looks at him enthusiastically. TOWNSEND Is that right? Crabtree steps forward. Brackenreid stops him. BRACKENREID Crabtree, allow me. Referee steps between Townsend and Brackenreid. REFEREE Easy, Inspector. Let's not lose our heads now, OK? BRACKENREID Sunshine, don't be a hero. Brackenreid moves referee aside. BRACKENREID Townsend, forget rank. TOWNSEND Yeah? BRACKENREID Yes! Brackenreid grabs Townsend's shirt. As the two struggle, Murdoch blocks Townsend's muscular arm. Davis joins the fight and tries to hold back Murdoch, Constable Worseley and Constable Henry Higgins. Brackenreid tackles Townsend to the ground, while Holder and other constables on both sides joins the fight. Some single constables fights each other. INT. BRUISER'S FREEHOUSE - DAY TOWNSEND Well, boys...looks like we got another year to brag about what we know, anyway. We may be a bunch of louts, but we are the best damn louts this city has to offer. EVERYONE Yeah! EVERYONE Hear, hear! TOWNSEND Now, we wouldn't be the coppers we are today if it weren't for Cooper. (Door shuts) TOWNSEND Let's just remember him as he was. MURDOCH Dead in an alley, you mean? DAVIS What the hell is this, Murdoch? BRACKENREID He's here on business. TOWNSEND What type of business? MURDOCH An arrest, Mr Townsend. MURDOCH The night that Cooper died...Mr Townsend was here in the bar. TOWNSEND (Laughts) Well, I'm here every night, aren't I? MURDOCH Cooper wanted to talk and you knew what about. So you moved it to the alley before anyone saw you...where two of you fought. MURDOCH Constable Cooper fell on panes of broken glass and slashed his leg. TOWNSEND That's crazy. No, Coop was my friend, he...he was my beat partner. MURDOCH You tried to stop the bleeding by using one of ypo MURDOCH (to Townsend) ''You tried to stop the bleeding by using one of your bootlaces as a tourniquet. MURDOCH (to Townsend) That's why your laces don't match. MURDOCH (to Townsend) And when that didn't work, you panicked. You moved his body and planted his watch at Feng Choy's. INSPECTOR DAVIS What are you on about, Murdoch? INSPECTOR DAVIS Where's your motive? MURDOCH She's right here, sir. Mei-li arrives, led by Miss Ling. MURDOCH Miss Ling, please ask Mei-Li if the constable that assaulted her is in this room. MURDOCH (to Townsend) You raped this young girl. MURDOCH (CONT’D) And when Cooper found out about it, he confronted you. And for that, he died. INSPECTOR DAVIS Constable Townsend INSPECTOR DAVIS Look at me. INSPECTOR DAVIS Is this true? TOWNSEND I mean, come on, lads. Look at her. TOWNSEND It's not as though you haven't thought about it. TOWNSEND Right? I... I slipped. That's it. TOWNSEND (CONT’D) And Coop... Coop just, he overreacted, and I got... I tried to talk him down, but he... Things got out of hand. TOWNSEND You understand, now? You understand me? It was an accident! I... I tried to save him! I d... TOWNSEND There was so much blood. I, ju -- I didn’t know what to do! BRACKENREID You killed a cop, Townsend. MURDOCH And you were gonna let an old man hang for your crime. INSPECTOR DAVIS Someone take this disgrace away. BRACKENREID Lads. Constable Miller and Constable Worseley grabs Townsend and leads him away. BRACKENREID We'll leave you to your, uh, celebration. Category:Scripts